Good and Evil
by LilHyperAngel
Summary: I made up my own timeline. It doesnt have anything to do with the DBZ universe. Im not that good at writing beginnings so I started from the middle, I always do that o.o; I only posted a bit, just to see if people liked it, if they do, ill keep on writing
1. The fight

Suddenly, Goten crouched down, and with a powerful blast of power, he sprang toward his opponent, a grave look on his face. But before he could reach Darin, he was stopped short as Trunks appeared in front of him. "Get out of my way!" Goten yelled, shoving Trunks aside. "No Goten, you'll get killed, there has to be another wa-" Before Trunks could finish; Darin aimed a massive kick to his back, sending him flying several yards away. "I'll get you for that!" Goten rushed forward in attempt to attack Darin. But Darin attacked first, slamming his knee into Goten's chest. Ribs cracked and broke and blood filled up his mouth as he plummeted down towards the ground in pure agony. He hit the ground hard, his arm snapped upon impact and he couldn't even move his body anymore. Darin looked small, but what he lacked in tallness he made up for in power, he was even more powerful then these pitiful SaiyaJin's now, and nothing could stop him. Darin was hit from behind, not hard, but just enough to knock him forward. He turned to see the same young girl that he had supposedly blasted into oblivion. Darin swung his arm at Kay and hit her, sending blood spraying out of her nose and forehead. She crashed to the ground as well, a bloody mess. "They fall down and go boom." And something hit him, really hard, sending him spiraling across the sky. Darin regained himself and stared at the attacker with anger and frustration. No one dared to attack Darin like that. He would make his young attacker pay dearly. Trunks tried a kick, but Darin grabbed his leg and pulled Trunks towards him. Trunks felt an awesome pain in his head, as Darin head butted him with massive strength, sending the half SaiyaJin's body crashing to the ground. Darin walked toward slowly over to Trunks, stopping when he reached his side. He looked down at the battered body before him and then drew back his foot. With massive force, he began to pound Trunks' body into the ground, laughing evilly. Trunks' bloody body rocked several feet with each awesome blow, as Darin continued to pound him. "Had enough yet?" He laughed. Trunks tried to get up but Darin rammed his side with his foot, over and over. Goten slowly got up, one hand over his chest and the other lying limply at his side. He took his one good hand and raised his arm above his head. Concentrating hard, he mustard all of his strength to form a final attack. Goten needed a little more time, hoping Trunks wouldn't die while he was still finishing the attack. Trunks coughed and threw up blood, while Darin stood laughing. Darin brought his foot back again and rammed it into Trunks' skull, creating a sickening crunch sound as Trunks fell to the ground again, slowly losing conciseness, as Darin rose up into the air to finish him off. Kay wiped the blood from her face as best she could, then rose up into the air behind Darin, pointing her index and middle finger at him with her right hand. "Bastard." She muttered once, then launched the spiral shaped Ki beam from the tips of her fingers. Darin looked back, stretching his arm out and catching the Ki beam so easily. And with a yell, he shot it back at Kay. Kay dodged left and felt the rush of wind as the Ki blasted by. Kay looked towards Darin, who was right in front of her now. Kay tried to move right but she moved to slowly, Darin's fist crashed into her face, Kay's body flew back, smashing into the ground below. Darin flew downwards towards Kay, elbow pointing forward. Kay tried to move out of the way but was to weak, her body badly damaged from the fight. She lay there, waiting for the painful death that awaited her. Darin reached her. Having reached his top speed, Darin slammed his elbow into Kay's head; a large crater forming where Darin just pulverized Kay into the ground. Goten stopped his attack, his arm falling limply to his side like the other. "Kay." He whispered silently. "This.Can't.Be.Happening." Goten felt the sudden rush of rage swelling up inside him, his hidden powers that had laid dormant for all his life, was finally being released. 


	2. The Loses

With a shrivilies scream of power, Goten's body pumped up with action and he was ready for anything. His hair a shining blonde, and his muscles, too big for his body. His teeth grinded as he held his rage in thd epths of his mind, trying not to lose his sanity as he stared at Darin in dismay.   
  
"You bastard!" He screamed, breathing heavily and sweating non-stop.  
  
He crouched again, and with a powerful golden flash, he was floating in front of Darin, arm stretched back while his other hand prepared for the next attack. Darin floated, stunned and amazed at the SaiyaJin's power and speed. He may have fun, after all.  
  
Before Darin was done thinking, Goten's fist had already connected with his face, and slight crunch was head as blood poured out from his nose, and Darin was sent crashing to the ground at incredible speed.  
  
Goten slowly descended downwards, and stood a couple yards away from where Darin had crashed into the ground. Blood dripped in a dramatic fashion onto the ground from Goten's fist, creating a tiny puddle of another humans vital liquid.  
  
Goten sneered, "It ends here, you son of a bitch."  
  
Darin stood up, one hand one his flattened nose. "HA! Ends here? Think."  
  
Goten was suprised, the feeling of defeat came over him, and a second later, pain had consumed his body whole, as Darin layed out three punches, and a kick to the throat. Goten flew backwards, and skidded into the crator where Kay's body was disposed of. He couldn't breathe, at all. He felt his brain shutting down, his actions were slowing, and his vision dimming. 'Can't lose, can't lose, CAN'T LOSE!'  
  
It was over.  
  
Or so Darin had thought.  
  
His head cocked back upon the impact of Trunks's punch, a small bruise formed on the end of Darin' chin. A large circulatory wave of Ki was spiriling around Trunks, but it soon diminished as another wave of Ki blasted a clear hole through Trunks' stomach.  
  
Trunks gasped, and looked down with his last will, and saw a hole with blood sweeping out of it before everything went dark. 


End file.
